


Make You Scream

by Creed Cascade (creedcascade)



Series: Fear the Reaper Verse [2]
Category: Doom (2005), Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Academy Era, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Intrigue, M/M, Mirror Universe, Starfleet Academy, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creedcascade/pseuds/Creed%20Cascade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim continues to learn from Reaper. People should be scared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make You Scream

Jim is a wanton and dangerously seductive creature. It’s a game to him. He likes to threaten, entice, and blackmail to get what he wants. Whether it’s a rare bottle of Romulan ale, a humiliated classmate, or most of all, his Reaper, Jim always gets what he wants. He has the reputation for being a ruthless lover. The whispers of the things he’s done both thrill and terrify his classmates.

That was one of the first things Reaper, now Bones, had taught Jim. The power of a reputation. If people believed something, even if it wasn’t true, then you had the ability to use that.

Jim used his reputation to get what he wanted. Some people wanted to avoid his advances, so they gave in some other way. He had access to an information network of gossip and black market materials that was unrivalled. Others simply wanted to get a piece of James T. Kirk. Jim liked to string them along to get what he wanted from them. He would throw them a scrap – a kiss or grope – but never much more. The ‘what if’ hung over their heads like the bait it was. Reaper was indulgent of Jim’s games most of the time. It was hard to deny Jim anything when he got that wicked sparkle to his eyes. Youth was, after all, a time for indiscretions. He would forever be with Reaper.

“Always leave them wanting more, Jimmy,” Reaper had whispered their first night together in their shared dorm room. They had been covered in scratches and bite marks. Reaper had demanded the story behind each scar and covered it with his own mark.

Reaper was a possessive bastard and Jim revelled in it. He teased Reaper, purposely using his playthings to bring Reaper’s sharp jealousy into focus. Once he had Reaper’s attention, his playthings were always discarded and forgotten.

Sometimes people touched Jim, but he never let their touch linger and he hardly touched anyone but Reaper voluntarily. From time to time, if there was something he especially wanted or an individual he really wanted to terrify, he might kiss them. But, it was always fleeting. Despite the rumours, no one touched Jim’s cock. That belonged solely to Reaper. One person dared to touch Jim that way, thinking Jim’s connection with Reaper was a joke. He had laughed at Jim’s warning and slipped his hand into Jim’s pants. He never even got to tell Jim his name because Jim slit his throat with the knife Reaper had given him. The man dropped to his knees before Jim, clutching at his throat and gurgling.

“Naughty, naughty. I told you that wasn’t yours to touch.” Jim waggled his knife back and forth in front of the man’s face. Jim wiped the blade of the dagger on his victim’s uniform and made a tsking sound. “Look at that, you got it dirty.”

If it had been Reaper’s blood, he would have licked the dagger clean. His tone was even and conversational when he continued, “See, the thing is, you’d think slicing your throat open would mean you die quickly. But, the thing is it’s a small cut, really. If you got that taken care of you’d be fine. Would you like me to call a doctor?” The man nodded and Jim grinned devilishly. “Oh, have I got a doctor for you! You probably won’t like him as much as I do.”

He pulled out his communicator that was set to a secure line to Reaper. Before Jim could even say a word, there was a literal growl over the line.

“Where are you?” It was tone Reaper used before he tortured someone, especially Jim. He didn’t particularly appreciate Jim’s game of chase until Jim was soundly caught.

“Guess. I have a present for you.”

Anyone else wouldn’t have found Jim before the idiot at his feet bled out. Reaper found him. He always did, even when Jim didn’t want to be found. When Reaper burst into the closet, he didn’t have to ask. The dying man gurgled in terror when he saw Reaper and tried to crawl away.

Reaper slammed his boot onto the man’s lower back, pinning him to the ground. “He touched you.”

Jim stood his ground before his lover. “I told him not to.”

Reaper stalked closer and grabbed Jim by the scruff of his neck. “You let him touch you.”

“I slit his throat for daring to touch what’s yours.” Jim kicked the man slumped on the floor. “He’s still alive. I saved him for you.”

Reaper pulled Jim close, digging his fingernails into the skin of Jim’s neck. Their shared kiss was bruising and hungry. Jim gave as good as he got. As they pulled away, each man was licking mingled blood from their lips. Jim’s small tastes of Reaper’s blood were already changing him. It was Reaper’s promise, already connecting them in ways that Reaper never thought possible. When Reaper finally changed his beautiful boy it would tie them together forever.

Reaper’s palms cupped Jim’s cheek gently, pulling him forward to place a chaste kiss on Jim’s forehead. He let Bones’ drawl slip out with his whispered promise, “I’m gonna have to punish ya for that, darlin’.”

Jim shivered, but rubbed his cheek against Reaper’s hand. “Promise?”

Reaper patted his cheek and chuckled. “I’ll make ya scream.”

“Can we make him scream first?”

Jim was bouncing on the balls of his feet like a kid wanting to play with a speckled puppy.

“It’s hard to scream with a slit throat.”

Jim rolled his eyes and held up his thumb and forefinger with a small space between. “I only slit it a little. Can I play now?”

Reaper actually ruffled Jim’s hair and gave into a whim to be indulgent. Jim was simply breathtaking to behold with his eagerness to wreak destruction and it was made all the sweeter knowing he wanted Reaper to watch. Reaper leaned in and kissed Jim once more.

“Cut off his dick first, kid.”

END.


End file.
